Jeannie Strikes Out Again
by Sara K M
Summary: In the movie "I Still Dream of Jeannie", she is to find a temporary master.  Find out what happens when she gets more than she bargined for!


Previously on I Still Dream of Jeannie: Colonel Anthony (Tony) Nelson has been in space for over three months on a secret mission. This became a problem for his wife, who is a djinni. The Great Djinn's assistant explained that her master had been in space for too long. He gave her fourteen days to find a "temporary master", or Jeannie would have to return to Baghdad permanently. Jeannie attempts to find a temporary master, who must be single. She is still looking for such a person in this scene.

Jeannie goes to the singles bar again. She sits down and orders a drink. (I don't know what kind - it doesn't really matter.)  
She sees a few good-looking me eying her, and thinks "Great, now I can finally get a temporary master!"  
The men are arguing about who gets to "pick her up."

Finally a tall, blond man makes his way over to her.  
"Hey lady! You're hot! Can I buy you a drink?"

Jeannie smiles and replies, "Yes it is quite warm in here, is it not? I already have drink, thank you very much, but you are welcome to join me anyway." (I am assuming she knows enough not to drink too much - lose control of her powers!) She points to an empty seat next to her.

The blond man laughs, "You're funny, too sweetie. Tell you what, I'll buy you're next one." He takes out his wallet and lays a few bills on the table. Then he smooths his hair with his hand, trying to show her how attractive he is.

Jeannie shakes her head, still smiling at the man. She doesn't want to lose control of her powers, but she doesn't want to lose the interest of this man. She still needs to find a temporary master. Quickly!

"I'll pay for the one you have, then." He's slightly disappointed, but still plans on perusing this beautiful babe.

"That would be wonderful, sir."

"That name is James, actually. And who are you, besides being the most beautiful babe in this place?"

Jeannie blushes. Maybe she could get a temporary master after all! "I am Jeannie. Actually, I have favor to ask."

"Oh, anything, sugar. Anything I can do for you, I'll be glad to!"

Jeannie takes the plunge. "Will you be my temporary master? I need a single man to come home with me!"

James mouth drops open in shock. He was going to get this gorgeous woman tonight, he didn't eve have to get her drunk! "Sure lady, I'd be happy to go home with you!"

Jeannie jumps up in delight. "Great! Then I do not even need the rest of that." She points to the drink. ""Let us leave, then!" Jeannie could not wait to tell her son all the trouble was over.

James happily followed her back to her home.

Unfortunately for Jeannie, her son had decided to spend the night a friend's house.

Of course James considered that a green light to "get down to business." As soon as he knew her son wasn't home (he wasn't sure why they had gone to her house if she thought her son would be home, but whatever), he grabbed Jeannie and began kissing her.

Jeannie was shocked! This was not what a temporary master was supposed to do! "Excuse me, but I do not believe this is appropriate."  
She tries to wiggle free.

"Hey, babe, you know you want it as much as I do." He tries kissing her again, more aggressively.

"NO! I do not want this! I am married and I do not wish to kiss, or do anything of that nature with anyone but my husband! I simply need a temporary master until he comes home!" Jeannie stamps her foot to show her point.

"Well, you shouldn't have been at the singles bar if you were already married, babe. But hey, what you're husband doesn't know won't hurt him, right? I sure would like to get a piece of you!"

Jeannie grunted in anger and blinked James back to the bar. "There. Perhaps I should have put him over a pit of crocodiles for his behavior, but as long as he does not bother me, it will not matter." Jeannie went upstairs to her bottle. She would just have to look for a temporary master again tomorrow.

AN: If you want to know what happens next (ie - about Jeannie's "temporary master") you can do the following:

1. Watch the movie _I Still Dream of Jeannie_

2. Read the story on this site titled "Alternate Ending for _I Still Dream of Jeannie._"

3. Read my story which should be published, hopefully, next week. This will desribe what happens after the movie, as well as a summery for the rest of the movive.


End file.
